New London Republic
The New London Republic is a post-war country that emerged from the ashes of London, the pre-war capitol city of the United Kingdom. It's a city state comprised entirely of the areas that made up London back in pre-war times with plans to expand further to merge all of pre-war Greater London into its territory. History Background and Origins The New London Republic's origins date back to pre-war times back when the future city state was just known as London and was the capitol city of the pre-war European nation of Great Britain. Around 2072, inner members of the British government knowing that the Great War was on the horizon, had planned to create numerous fallout shelters similiar to that of the Vaults that were being built in the United States. These shelters were known as Strongholds and they were originally supposed to house all powerful, wealthy, elite, and influencial figures in British society but as the public knew of their existance, they became open to them. The biggest strongholds were built in London and were constructed to house Britain's political and military leaders along with their families with only smaller strongholds being made for the general public. On October 23rd, 2077, the Great War began and London was engulfed in nuclear fire as nuclear warheads rained from the skies and began destroying human civilization. Thousands fled to the strongholds with only a few thousand Londoners being able to escape while the rest died and were incinerated in nuclear fire. Growth and Foundation Following the end of the Great War, the post-war United Kingdom faced a hellish period of disease and sickness as nuclear winter swept the land. Many of the strongholds across the former United Kingdom had fallen apart due to internal unrest and infighting which lead to the deaths of most of their inhabitants with some cases involving all inhabitants being killed. Back in the ruins of London, two strongholds managed to survive with remnants of the pre-war British military having managed to secure control in the fallout shelter through brute force and violence. The decades after the Great War became known as the Dark Ages as the entire world was left in ruins and most of humanity was killed off and its remnants continued to fight. Eventually however in 2154, the landscape was finally able to be traversed and so, hundreds of stronghold inhabitants exited their shelters and traversed the post-nuclear landscape and found themselves amongst the ruins of London. The expedition teams spread out and established a society of their own and managed to convince more people to exit and come to the surface. Using the ruins of the old pre-war city, the travelers created a new society and built new settlements and infanstructures across the old city from the various ruins and debris that littered the city streets. After months of reconstruction, the leaders of the expedition teams gathered the survivors together and officially established the New London Republic as the name of their society and claimed that it would grow to become a nation like those of pre-war times. Following the formation of the new nation, a government was quickly established and those who were able to fight and wield weapons became the first soldiers of the New London Legionnaires, the military force of the New London Republic shortly after its foundation, the London High Council ordered the country to be purged of anyone who was sympathetic to the pre-war monarchy claiming that the system was dated and has no place in the new world. London Territorial Wars In the year 2157, the New London Republic had grown at an alarming rate and its leadership had decided that it ws time to expand even further and beyond just the city borders and rallied the legionnaires and sent them out to annex land that previously made up the pre-war historical counties that London was built in between. The soldiers of the republic went out an annexed new land and territories while warring with local tribes, anarchists, and other rival factions. The NLR grew further and further and its new land was known as Outer London by its government and military officials while the original territories and settlements were known as Inner London. Naturally however, the expansion was bound to attract unwanted attention and so it did when one day in 2158, a legionnaire expedition squad was ambushed and wiped out. After analyzing the battlefield, it was discovered that it wasn't a tribe but an organized military unit and it was found out that it was the armies of the Kingdom of England, a faction that saught to unite all of the British Isles under the banner and leadership of the pre-war English monarchy and set their sites on London. The new nation believed that London was their rightful capitol citing pre-war traditions and history such as how London was the capitol of both the United Kingdom and the monarchy and that they were entitled to it. The king then ordered the annexation and colonization of the New London Republic and as a result, a war broke out over the territories surrounding and comprising New London. The Royal Army of England mobilized its troops and had their southern forces lead by English Knight Sir Charles of Norden deployed to New London in an attempt to annex the region and have it merge with the kingdom as a new dominion. Over the next two years, outer London would be besieged and would be a battlefield as royalist forces clashed with th Legionnaires and the two factions battled it out over who would be the rightful owners of London. At first, the English poured right in and overwhelmed the legionniares and ended up capturing and annexing a third of their territory as well as half of Outer London by the year 2160 but, the outbreak of rebellion in Wales proved to be a major issue for the English as thanks to the support of the New Irish Republic to the Welsh Liberation Front, the Welsh rebels pushed forward and began taking back their lost country. This deplayed the deployment of reinforcements to the London Front and the legionnaires advanced retaking back pockets of their territory. Government The New London Republic has directorial system where the nation is lead by the London High Council, a directorial governing body made up of political and military leaders who take charge of leading the nation. The council's leader is the chairman and is the official head of state of the country in the same way that the Prime Minister of the United kingdom was power-wise back before the war. Members of the council are democratically elected by the people with each council member only being able to serve three terms before having to step down for good. Numerous positions are held within the council that exist below the rank of chairman. The second highest position is the first minister which acts as the head of government next to the council and other positions exist such as the minister of defense, health ect. Another position is the governor of London which is a symbolic position but does have actual power in the absensc of the First Minister and the Chairman. The constitution of the country is the New London Constiution which lays out the founding principals and ideas that make up the New London Republic and gauaratees certain rights and freedoms to the citizens of the republic such as freedom of speech, religion ,and press like those of the original pre-war British and American constitutions. Despite this ,however, the London High Council has aight control over the country and tends to violate the rights of many of its citizens on charges of security and treason. Foreign Relations The New London Republic is very hesitant and suspicious of the outside world and maintains an isolationist political stance and culture as well. Despite this however, they do have some contact with the outside world knowing that they can't be on their own forever. As a result, they maintain a limited connection of foreign affairs and ally themselves with only a few nations and factions that they can trust. Kingdom of England The Kingdom of England and the New London Republic have been at war since 2158 and are enemies as a result. England views the people of New London as "False British" or "False English" and refuse to recognize the NLR as a sovereign state instead, the English policy towards New London is that it's a rogue state controled by terrorists instead of regular people and is the rightful capital of a restored United Kingdom. New London is hostile towards England and has even sided with the Gaelic Coalition during the War in Britain and defeated the English in 2284 at the Battle of New London. Dominion of Canterbury The New London Republic is one of the very few nations and factions that the Dominion of Canterbury even has with the rest of the outside world. Canterbury has no hostility towards New London as the vast majority of its citizens are Anglican Christians following similiar doctrines and beliefs as the dominion itself. During the initial London Territorial Wars, Canterbury provided refuge to wounded New London soldiers and remained neutral during the conflict, following the outbreak of the War in Britain however, Canterbruy aligned itself with the Royalist Union and took part in the Battle of New London in 2284 which ended in a decisive royalist defeat. New Republic of Ireland The New London Republic and the New Republic of Ireland aren't official allies, but they both respect each other as the New Irish are in support of the New London resistance towards English imperialism and New Londoners generally have a positive view of republicanism as a whole. During the War in Britain, New Ireland formed the Gaelic Coalition and New London joined the coalition after it was rescued at the end of the Battle of New London in 2284 by coalition-aligned republican rebels. Republic of Wales After the founding of the Republic of Wales, the New London Republic traded with the Welsh, primarily by sea, given that they were separated by territory of the Kingdom of England. Like with the New Irish Republic, the New Londoners were generally supportive of the Welsh Republic, but did not officially ally with them until the 2280s during the War for Britain. Military The main military force of the New London Republic is the New London Legionnaires, an organized militia comprised of Londoners who are trained in the arts of weaponry and/or are descendent from pre-war British soldiers and were trained how to use firearms as a family tradition. The legionnaires number at around 4,800 men strong with around 2,000-3,200 more in reserve leaving 6,800-10,000 citizens are members of the military making it a large portion of republican society due to the population size of 84,000+ people though, the small population does prevent a larger army from existing. The legionnaires are divided into four seperate forces each based in the normal directions of the NLR's territory and are refered to as legions. The leader of each legion is a person known as the High Commander with the Minister of Defense being the main leader of the entire military next to the Chairman. Each legion is based primarily in the four separate directions of the country (north, south, east, and west) and are tasked with defending the nation from outsiders and other foreign threats such as feral ghouls, mutants, hostile tribes and rival factions. The most controversial section of the army was the Central and Outer Legions which were more of the personal army of the high council than that of the legionnaires as a whole due to their command structure. While the New London Legionnaires are small in size due to the population of the New London Republic, they make up for their small size in terms of training and overall capabilities. Legionnaires go through intense military training with tactics from pre-war times adapted and modified for the post-war era and as a result, the legionnaires are some of the best and most feared warriors in the English wasteland and of the post-war British Isles as a whole. It's also how they were able to hold their ground against the Kingdom of England despite being outnumbered by a scale of 3:1. In terms of equipment, the London Legionnaires use weapons recovered from the remains of the pre-war UK military, such the SA-80 and L1A1 rifles, as well as weapons manufactured at the refurbished Republic Small Arms Factory, the former Royal Small Arms Factory at Enfield, including Sten guns and copies of more advanced pre-war small arms, albeit produced in smaller numbers. The London Legionnaires also have smaller numbers of recovered military vehicles such as Charger main battle tanks and Cavalier light tanks, as well as larger numbers of improvised fighting vehicles. Some artillery guns were recovered from the Royal Artillery headquarters at Woolwich. A handful of aircraft, mostly modified and armed pre-war civilian aircraft were recovered and refurbished from London City and Heathrow airports are also operated by the London Legionnaires. The naval forces of the London Republic are mostly riverine in nature, mostly converted barges and ferries designed to patrol the Thames, though they also control a handful of larger ocean-going vessels used for controlling access to the Thames Estuary, including a the flagship, LRN Greenwich, a pre-war fast attack missile boat. Culture and Society The New London Republic is a largely isolationist and militaristic society forged from the conditions and enviornment of the post-nuclear world. The people of NLR are known to keep to themselves and are hostile towards outsiders less they fit the ideas that the nation is governed by. The possession of weapons is mandatory and the youngest are taught how to build, handle, and fire guns so that they can be drafted into the military if needed. Social Darwinism dominates the country and the survival of the fittest guides almost everyone in the entire country and as a result, weaker members of society are often looked down on and/or removed immediately. As a result, eugenics programs exist and its illegal for a family to have a child with physical and/or mental disabilities under the guise of security and the preservation of the republic and humanity. Contrary to pre-war Britain, the old pre-war monarchy is discouraged and anyone who's sympathetic or supportive towards the monarchy or the idea of one is looked down on and isolated socially and politically. The New London Republic views the pre-war monarchy as a datred system who's destruction in the Great War was needed and well deserved for the rebirth of humanity and as a result, such systems must be removed in favor of new ones. Due to the anti-monarchist views of the republic, they often wage war on any faction that seeks to either restore the monarchy or establish a new one. Territory Given their isolationist nature, the New London Republic is small in terms of territorial areas, consisting of a number of postwar cities and towns that sprung up in the remains if the Greater London Area, mostly in areas far from the locations of the former Houses of Parliament and other government buildings in Westminster, where the most of the nuclear weapons impacted. These settlements are separated by vast uninhabited areas, given the deaths of the vast majority of the inhabitants of the city in the nuclear exchange of 2077. The largest settlement is New London, located in the former Greenwich neighborhood, where the capital is located in what was once the Royal Naval College. Other major settlements include Woolwich, The Towers, Dartford, Tilbury, Bromley, Croydon, Wimbledon, Heathrow, West Ham, Kew, Wembley, Barnet, Enfield, and Romford. The New London Republic also claims control of the Thames Estuary and has a few outposts in the are with major examples being the Chatham Docks, in the remains of the city of Rochester, as well as the town of Southend by Sea, as well as various pre-war forts constructed in the 19th and 20th century, including Garrison Point, Grain Tower, Redsands, and Shivering Sands. These locations and others along the Thames Estuary are the site of many artillery batteries that defended the entry to the estuary from any seaborne attack. Category:Post-War Countries Category:British Isles